Uploading Characters
When uploading a character to the WCCRP Wiki, you NEED to follow the guidelines below or it will be deleted. Here we will show you how to: * Use our Character Infobox * Format the about section * Categorize your character Inform you of certain rules like: * Rules about images and extras * How you can ensure your page's safety after upload. Making A Character Article Plus rules you should know about it sprinkled within. If you need an example to look at while reviewing the rules and formatting, please take a look at Mossheart Character infobox When making a character infobox, you are to use the *WCC Char Template" we cannot allow any other template. To add a Character Template, click "insert" on the top and click on "Character Template." When filling out the template, you are to fill out all possible information and try not to leave much blank. If the character has no parents, you are to put "Unknown" Formatting Down below are all the sections that are possible for you to use in your character's about section. The sections you have to include are: * Server History (When your character was introduced, any neat facts about creation.) * RP History (All things relating to your cat that happened in the roleplay.) * Character development (How has your character changed from their first time roleplayed to current.) * Physical Description (Describe your cat's appearance, this goes at the top of every page.) ( All sections above should be used as Headings ) Sections that are exceptions only because they depend on the character are: * Kit-hood '''(Uses sub-heading 1) * '''Apprenticeship ''(Uses sub-heading 1)'' * Warrior/Medicine Cat ''(Uses sub-heading 1)'' * Leader ''(Uses sub-heading 1)'' * Death ''(Uses sub-heading 1)'' * Extra Media ( Uses Heading ) (Rules and explanations on this below) * Quotes ( Example is in: Brindlespirit ) As expected, if you character dies as a kit you cannot use anything past kit-hood. these are the only instances these exclusions are okay. Another example is if you began roleplay as an adult, which would skip kit-hood and apprenticeship. Hyperlinks Always use hyperlinks and link to a character page when mentioning a character no matter how many times their name is mentioned. ''' if your character has a best friend Fawnjump, and their name is mentioned several times in the article, you are to hyperlink back to their character page every single time they are mentioned. You can do this by highlighting the character's name, and clicking the chain icon above, and adding in the link. To use a Hyperlink, all you have to do is this (name) for example, if I wanted to link back to ThunderClan's page, and have the text read: ThunderClan I would do this: https://wccrp.fandom.com/wiki/ThunderClan ThunderClan but just add [] at the ends. So, it does this: ThunderClan Using Categories Right at the bottom of your character's page is the section to add a category. Here is what you have to add: * '''Current Clan * Which Arc they're in * The "Characters" category tag If you do not add your Clan in the category tag, it will not be added to the list. If your character was in a different clan then their current one, do not add it. Always add the current one. You must add which arc they first appeared in, if you are confused on which arc, take a look at the Server Timeline page. You Must add the Characters category tag. Tags you can use: * ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, Loner, Rogue, Kittypet, StarClan * Characters * The Silver Arc, The New Generation Media Rules Under no circumstances are you allowed to use pictures that are not owned by you. Do not use googled images of cats, the picture has to be made by you or another artist with cited credit and/or link to their website. Bottom line: No Stealing When using the WCC Char Template, you are to name the artist and link the website under "caption1" Down below is an example of all sections you can use and how they should look like. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Protecting your article All character articles will not be protected under normal circumstances. Only content moderators and admins are allowed to lock pages to ensure no other edits come about. Have no fear, for we are able to see who makes edits at any time and if we are informed of an unauthorized edit to your article, we will fix it. Category:Rules